


【KK】katana

by r__i__n__g



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r__i__n__g/pseuds/r__i__n__g





	【KK】katana

闪光灯在昏暗的室内晃眼一眨，按快门的手指修长而干燥，托着镜头的掌心却渗出了一层薄汗。

紫色的室内灯暧昧不明地打在光裸细腻的背部皮肤上，勾勒出对方蝴蝶骨的优雅线条。

「撮っだ？」

轻巧的声线，几乎不为察觉地隐匿在快门接连响起的咔嚓声中，像温湿的手指，勾拉过堂本光一心底绷绷的弦。  
堂本刚转过头，湿漉漉的视线差点撞上光一的镜头，刚忍不住噗嗤一笑：

「太近了啦~」  
「这么近能拍到什么啦~」

关西腔的尾音在他的嘴里总能被说成撒娇一般的口吻。 

「才不会呢……」

傲娇先生从相机后面歪出半张英气的脸来，想要习惯性地张嘴辩解几句，却在看到对方随意转过身的时候全部化为了一个老老实实的吞咽。  
眼前赤裸着上身的人，正把道具用的长水晶贴近脸颊，白皙的手指缓慢地上下抚摸着柱身。  
堂本刚的睫毛很长，羽毛一样扑闪着，圆圆的眼睛半眯起来的时候多了不止一丝挑逗的意味。  
按下快门的那一秒，堂本光一注意到这个小坏蛋还伸出舌头舔了水晶。

. 

所有的一切都在堂本刚把水晶贴向光一下腹部的时候变得燥热了起来。 

「卡梅拉桑，你硬了。」 

肆无忌惮地说着这样撩拨话语的人却连自己也偷偷红了耳尖。

.  
水晶和相机是同时被抛弃在床尾的。

「唔……」

探进口腔的舌头霸道地吮吻着每一个角落，每次舔过里侧牙壁的时候都会引起刚一阵本能的颤栗。  
堂本光一贪心地抚摸着刚柔软但是最近明显变得线条分明的手臂，身下人不老实地扭动着腰，小小的温软的掌心便被光一控制着按到自己肌肉紧绷的胸口上。  
刚凌乱的喘息声被光一强势地堵在湿热的深吻之中，半长的头发随着光一埋下头的动作蹭在刚的脖颈处。  
……好痒，引发了一两声小猪一样黏糊糊的哼哼笑。

.

宽松的居家短裤被轻而易举地脱掉。

「嗯……啊……」

明明只是被手指触摸到大腿根部细嫩的皮肤就已经敏感地浑身发抖，刚的双腿却还是主动盘上了光一的腰。  
硬挺的私处紧密贴合的触感让两个人同时被刺激地重重一喘。

使坏的刻意拖长了润滑的时间。

等到完全被进入的时候，一张小圆脸已经哭的半湿。圆滚滚的肩膀上也多出了一个温柔的粉色牙印。  
堂本光一用枕头垫高刚的腰身，让身下人能够看清自己被一点点进入的样子。  
圆脸的39岁却呜咽着撒娇一般地抗拒起来，还像小孩子一样用两个拳头挡住眼睛。

……现在倒知道害羞了。 

结果还没来得及吐槽，刚就难耐地自己小幅度蹭着进出了起来。  
光一干脆把人抱坐起来，借着刚跨坐的姿势进入到更深的地方。滚烫的部分反复顶撞着敏感的腺体。  
生理性的泪水挂在刚红通通的眼尾。  
更多的亲吻伴随着激烈的抽插落到身体的每一处，刚压抑着的低喘和呻吟，在安静的夜晚里反而显得格外情热。

.

室内充斥着释放过后让人面红耳赤的荷尔蒙气味。  
保持着跨坐的姿势互相拥抱着，堂本刚把脑袋埋进对方的肩窝。  
有力的胳膊正搂着刚的腰线，光一的脸颊却在微微地蹭着刚，像一只温暖的大猫咪。

「要去洗澡吗？」

——短发的奶团子摇摇头。

「再抱一会儿嘛。」

——这次换光一狐狸一样笑眯眯地摇摇尾巴。

.

「怎么样，下次还玩这种play吗？」  
「嗯……监督和副监督？这种怎么样？」

終わり


End file.
